Nando's Kricketune
Nando's Kricketune (Japanese: ナオシのコロトック Naoshi's Korotock) is a owned by Nando. It appears to be one of Nando's signature Pokémon, along with his . History Kricketune debuted in Dawn's Early Night!. It was seen with Nando when he planned to challenge Fantina, but due to her absence, he was unable to do so. He later entered Kricketune in the Hearthome City Pokémon Contest, where it competed in a Double Performance alongside his . By combining their and moves, they put on a stunning musical performance that impressed the panel of judges and ensured Nando's progression to the Battle Stage. There, Kricketune was seen battling alongside against Jessilina's and . It managed to win the battle with a powerful . In A Breed Stampede!, Kricketune appeared on television during Marian's news report about Pokémon Contests. It was revealed to have helped Nando win the Contest, which earned Nando his fourth Ribbon. Kricketune next appeared in Opposites Interact!, where it was shown to have helped Nando win his second match in the Battle Stage of the Sinnoh Grand Festival. In Coming Full-Festival Circle!, Nando used Kricketune along with his to battle Zoey's and in the semifinals. He had devised an elaborate battle strategy for the pair in which Kricketune mimicked a violinist and Lopunny danced like a ballerina. In harmony with his music-themed battling style, he commanded Kricketune to use while Lopunny posed elegantly by its side. However, Zoey had her Mismagius specifically to use to counter Sing, a plan which proved successful as it lowered Nando's score. Eventually, Zoey's powerful combinations forced Nando to fight more directly, and Kricketune performed a vicious exchange of blows with Leafeon before the time ran out, resulting in Zoey's victory. In League Unleashed!, Kricketune was the final Pokémon used by Nando during his battle against in the first round of the Lily of the Valley Conference. It faced off against Ash's Heracross, and similarly to its battle with Leafeon, was evenly matched. During the battle, Kricketune used Sing, but just as Zoey in the Grand Festival, Ash was prepared for Nando's signature technique, having taught Heracross to allow the to execute its moves and dodge its opponent while . After a fierce battle, Kricketune was defeated by Heracross's , resulting in Nando's elimination from the tournament. Kricketune briefly appeared alongside Nando during the ending credits of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Personality and characteristics Kricketune is a versatile Pokémon, helping Nando in both his Gym challenges and Pokémon Contests. As a result, Kricketune possesses experience from regular s and Contest Battles. True to its species, Kricketune likes to cross its arms in front of its chest to produce melodies, a trait which fits Nando's personality. Due to this, Kricketune has been described by as the "perfect Pokémon" for Nando. It appears to be a Pokémon trusted by Nando and being used by him often. The fact that Nando wished to challenge Fantina with it and even used it during his battle against Ash in the Lily of the Valley Conference, while fully knowing Ash's confidence in , reflects his own confidence in his Kricketune. It appears to be a strong Pokémon, taking direct hits from opponents, but still standing on. Moves used mod 4}}|0=Sing|1=X-Scissor|2=Swords Dance|3=Silver Wind}}.png|Using mod 4}}|0=Sing|1=X-Scissor|2=Swords Dance|3=Silver Wind}}|image2=Nando Kricketune mod 4}}|0=Bug Buzz|1=Bug Buzz weaken|2=Bug Buzz beam|3=Fury Cutter}}.png|caption2=Using mod 4}}|0=Bug Buzz (Part 1)|1=Bug Buzz (Part 2)|2=Bug Buzz (Part 3)|3=Fury Cutter}}}} Moves improvised Related articles K de:Nandos Zirpeise es:Kricketune de Nando fr:Mélokrik de Nando it:Kricketune di Nando ja:ナオシのコロトック